Glosses by Kylie Jenner
Glosses by Kylie Jenner is a collection of lip glosses created by Kylie Jenner and released through Kylie Cosmetics. The shades are handpicked by Kylie herself. Each lip gloss costs $15. They were first released on April 1, 2016 and sold out within 30 minutes on their premiere. Background In March 2016, Kylie Jenner announced that she is working on something new that she loves. On March 31, 2016, she announced that these are lip glosses by Kylie Cosmetics and she will release them on the next day - April 1. She released the commercial video and shared some snaps of the colors and the packaging on her Snapchat story. This stay-in place lustrous soft focus gloss glides on smoothly and evenly to the lips leaving behind a luminous and voluminous effect. A blend of vitamin E and highly emollient ingredients provide hydration and moisturize the lips; while natural lip enhancers provide nothing but volume. An even and saturated application is provided with simplicity, yet comfort, and delivers a long lasting brilliantly glossy end look. Collections Original Shades The first collection includes three nude shades and was released in April 2016. ‘Like’ is a warm mocha, warm brown beige. ‘Literally’ is a warm toned peachy nude. ‘So Cute’ is a warm nude beige. Like_GLOSS-wbox.jpg|Like Literally_GLOSS-wbox.jpg|Literally So-Cute_GLOSS-wbox.jpg|So Cute Matte-to-Gloss In July 2016, Kylie Jenner announced that she has worked with her team to make a gloss version of some of her matte shades. These are "Candy K", "Posie K", "Koko K" and "Exposed". They were released on July 15, 2016. Candy-K_GLOSS-wbox_30b9cd89-1265-42a8-93a0-c3a8552bb4a5.jpg|Candy K Candy-K_GLOSS_SWATCH.jpg KoKo-K_Gloss-wbox.jpg|Koko K KoKo-K_GLOSS_SWATCH.jpg Posie-K_Gloss-wbox.jpg|Posie K Exposed_GLOSS.jpg|Exposed Exposed_GLOSS_SWATCH.jpg Holiday Glosses Kylie Jenner revealed a big holiday collection of make-up products by Kylie Cosmetics in November 2016 including two glosses - a true bright red "Naughty" and a blackened burgundy "Jolly". They were both released on November 21, 2016. Naughty-Gloss-SINGLE.jpg|Naughty Naughty-Gloss-SWATCH.jpg Jolly-Gloss-Single.jpg|Jolly Jolly-Gloss-SWATCH.jpg Other Poppin' Poppin' is a shimmering gold shade created as a part of the Limited Edition Birthday Collection. This special shade cost $16 because it contains real gold in honor of Kylie’s 19th birthday. It was sold in limited edition gold packaging. It was released on August 1 and available until August 10. KC_Gloss_Poppin_080116.jpg|Poppin' Launch Parties Private Luncheon The first launch party was held at Kylie's mother - Kris Jenner's house in Beverly Hills on March 31, 2016. Friends and relatives of the Kardashian/Jenner family were invited to learn more about the products and try them themselves. Each guest received a box with the first three colors - "Like", "Literally" and "So Cute" and as much Lip Kits as they wanted. Photos and videos from the event were shared on Kylie's and Jordyn's Snapchat story. Commercial Video Kylie Jenner started shooting a commercial for the product on March 25, 2016. She was seen on set with her boyfriend Tyga. Directed by Colin Tilley, the promotional video was released on March 31, 2016. It features the song "3 Strikes" by Terror Jr. Starring: Kylie Jenner, Jasmine Sanders, Karin Jinsui and Mara Teigen. Promotional Images 003-143.JPG 001-827.jpg|Banner 12920441_626663757484197_3874200514558800698_n.jpg 002-482.jpg|Banner tumblr_o501kxs05K1ump3x8o1_540.jpg 12930963_1069812909742525_1141688914_n.jpg|Behind The Scenes 13557136_1740386286222602_2015403932_n.jpg|Literally Munkee_0715230355_1.jpg|Matte-to-Gloss Collection 50bd82ba-4741-4284-8bd3-1864992705ab.gif 3ca08619-5cf7-4f37-b185-2683f99e9aaf.jpg '''' Category:Kylie Cosmetics Category:Products